Lo amaba tanto y era casado
by SangoWong
Summary: Conoció a un chico, pensó que era el amor de su vida, era perfecto... pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella no era más que la amante de un sujeto casado.


¡Konnichiwa! Este fics lo tenía en uno de mis tantos cuadernos, es pequeño así que espero que el que se tome la molestia de leerle deje un comentario... :P y pues si piensas que es bueno me pongas un voto. Si es malo que lo digas el por qué para así darme cuenta de mis fallas y si nada más es para animarme, bienvenido seas.

**Capitulo Único**

Era la mujer, tal vez, más feliz del mundo; Me había enamorado de un hombre bueno, trabajador, GUAPO y sin vicio de ninguna clase. Era como decía algunas de mis amigas "El hombre casi extinto por si alguna vez existió"; Y en efecto, era un hombre como pocos.

¿Dónde había conocido hombre más ejemplar? Pues bueno, en una fiesta que organizo el enamorado de mi mejor amiga Kagome.

Se me presentó con el nombre de Miroku Houshi, Ingeniero informático de una importante empresa, 26 años, y lo mejor de todo... SOLTERO. ¡Sí! Soltero y sin compromiso... ¿Cómo un hombre tan wonderful puede estar tan solito? Miren que aquel chico no era la poca cosa; Es un morenaso de piel blanca, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado y unos ojos zafiro que hacen derretir a cualquiera. ¡Kami, es todo un Adonis!

Algo mayor para mí, es verdad, pero... ¿Quién nota la diferencia de edad ahora que tengo 20 años...? Además, es un partidazo ¿no lo creen?

Bueno, acá la cosa es que me enamore como una loca de él. Tanto así que con apenas 8 meses de conocernos decidimos vivir juntos, y para eso compramos un departamento a nombre de los dos.

Casi todos estaban sumamente felices con mi decisión, decían que hacíamos una hermosa pareja, y la verdad es que sí nos veíamos realmente bien juntos. El que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa relación era Inuyasha, siempre diciéndome que lo dejara sin ninguna razón aparente; Incluso Kagome sospecho que él sentía algo por mí, pero lo negó rotundamente, nunca dando el por qué de su disconformidad.

Lo único malo de nuestra relación (pues sí... tenía que tener algo malo de todas formas) es que la empresa en donde él trabajaba quedaba a dos horas de Tokyou, es por esto que él tan sólo pasaba los martes a jueves conmigo... Pero eso sí, cuando estaba acá me recompensaba por todos esos días de ausencia. Nunca sospeche de él, jamás me dio un motivo... nunca, hasta que...

SUPERMERCADO - 10:45 P.M.

- ¡Sango! - exclamo mi mejor amiga en todo este ancho mundo, Kagome Higurashi, quién como yo empujaba un carrito de supermercado.

- ¡Kagome! - me acerque a ella, empujando mi ya pesado carrito. Cuando ya estuvimos cerca nos dimos un gran abrazo, y sí que éramos unas exageradas con nuestros saludos, ya que a penas nos hubiéramos visto ayer en la tarde.

- Veo que también estas de compras, Sango - dijo Kagome al ver todas las cosas que llevaba.

- Hoy viene Miroku, y quiero preparar algo realmente especial para esta noche - me sonrojo un poco y Kagome ríe pícaramente, golpeándome con su codo en mis costillas.

- ¡Ah!... Jajaja... Se nota que Miroku te ha flechado bien amiga.

- No más que Inuyasha te flechó a ti, Kagome...

- No, no, no... Ahí estas en un error querida amiga, no fue Inuyasha quién me flecho, YO fleche a Inuyasha.

- Jajaja... pues perdona ¿eh? Jajaja

Ambas comenzamos a reír, cuando note que una mujer, un poco mayor que nosotras, se nos acerca justo hacía a mí; La mire un tanto extrañada, y fue cuando ella alzo su mano para darme una fuerte bofetada que hizo que me quedara perpleja por varios segundos.

- ¡Oiga usted ¿Qué es lo que le pasa¡¿Esta loca! - grito Kagome, al ser la primera en reaccionar. La mujer sólo se me quedo mirando con una gran rabia en los ojos.

- ¡Eres una trepadora¡¡Mujer roba maridos! - comenzó a gritar con los ojos vidrioso mientras que yo la mire, más que molesta, confundida.

- Disculpe - hable - Pero no tengo idea de que me habla... Creo que se ha equivocado de persona. - fruncí mi ceño.

- ¡Ja! Sí, claro... Ahora resulta que yo no sé reconocer a mi marido - me respondió sarcástica, conteniendo sus lágrimas para no llorar. - No eres más que una mujer oportunista ¡Una mujerzuela!

- ¡Espere un momento! - esta vez sí que me enfade - ¡Yo no voy a permitir que usted me este faltando el respeto¡Yo no sé que problema tenga usted con su marido, pero que le quede bien claro que yo no soy aquella persona¡Entérese que yo estoy bien comprometida con un hombre maravilloso y nos vamos a casar!

- Es cierto - me apoyo Kagome - Sango esta comprometida con un buen hombre, y ella sería incapaz de engañarle, mucho menos con un hombre casado.

- Vámonos Kagome, dejemos a esta mujer - dije algo cansada mientras comenzaba a empujar mi carrito; Cuando de repente la mujer me intercepta y me muestra una foto; Tanto Kagome como yo quedamos anonadadas, yo no lo podía creer.

DEPARTAMENTO - 8:00 P.M.

Luego de cuatro días de ausencia, Miroku regreso al departamento. Yo lo esperaba con un hermoso vestido negro de noche, con un largo escote por la espalda. A penas nuestras miradas se cruzaron comenzamos a besarnos con mucha desesperación, y es que no ver por CUATRO LARGOS días al hombre que amo no es poca cosa.

- Mi amor, cuanto te he extrañado - decía, mientras trataba de separarme de los labios de mi ser adorado unos instantes para inhalar aire.

- Mi Sanguito, mi niña hermosa, yo también te he extrañado tanto. - dijo mientras sus labios bajaban hacia mi cuello. Fue ahí que lo detuve y le tome las manos para llevarlo hacia el comedor. Donde había puesto en la mesa dos bandejas de plata y en medio unas velas.

- Siéntate en la mesa mi amor...

- Uy... vamos a ver que delicia a cocinado esta vez mi amorcito para mí.

Él se sentó en la mesa y yo levante la tapa de la bandeja. Él me miro extrañado cuando se dio cuenta que dentro de ella había una foto boca abajo.

- ¿Y esto? - Se extraño.

- Pues... ¿Por qué no la levantas y la miras mi amor? - Sonreí fingidamente. Él me miró con extrañeza y cogió la foto, al verla vi su sobresalto, y su rostro se puso rígido viendo con seriedad la imagen.

- ¿Y? - pregunte con suma rabia al no obtener una respuesta de él. Él me miró por el rabillo de su ojos, inmediatamente volvió a la imagen sin decir ni una sola palabra - ¡Por Kamisama Miroku¡¡No te quedes callado y respóndeme!

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que te responda! - grito mientras con ambas manos golpeaba la mesa y sollozaba suavemente. Yo comencé a llorar... ¿Cómo él me había hecho eso¿Cómo él me había mentido de esa forma? Todo lo que él me había dicho se lo había creído... no era justo lo que él me hacía ahora, no lo era.

En aquella foto yo podía observar a aquella mujer que me golpeó en el supermercado, a él mismo, y a dos niños... ambos no pasaban de los ocho y cinco años de edad.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste Miroku? - solloce fuertemente, conteniendo mis ganas de golpearlo - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras casado y que tenías dos hijos con esa mujer! - lo mire con rabia y dolor.

- Perdóname... - respondió con la voz apagada. Yo no soporte más y lo abofetee tan fuerte, que mi mano quedo entumida por varios segundos. - Dime la verdad... Solo me querías como una aventura ¿no?

- ¡No! - se levanto de la mesa y me tomo las manos con suma desesperación - ¡En verdad te amo!

- ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso! - me zafé de él - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando tú me has mentido todo este tiempo!... ¿Quién eres Miroku? Si es que en realidad te llamas así...

- Sango, soy yo... - me hablo con la voz quebrada - El hombre que te ama con locura; Tú eres el amor de mi vida... - trata de abrazarme, pero yo doy dos pasos hacia atrás y sacudo negativamente la cabeza.

- Hoy... - solloce - Hoy fui al supermercado, me encontré a Kagome, estuvimos hablando un rato cuando de repente apareció aquella mujer, y me abofeteo; Comenzó a reclamarme cosas y... - me llevo las manos al rostro para que él no viera como me desgarraba, me tocó el hombro y yo volvía a dar dos pasos hacia atrás y lo mire con rabia - Yo... Yo pensando en poder llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel y... ¡Y RESULTABA QUE ERA TU AMANTE!

- Sanguito...

- ¡No me digas Sanguito¡¡No me hables de esa forma!... Dime, dime sólo quién eres... - Miroku resoplo y se sentó en el mueble.

- Soy... - su voz tiembla - Soy Miroku Houshi, tengo 26 años de edad, casado desde los 18 con una mujer maravillosa y con dos hijos preciosos de 8 y 5 años de edad.

- Miroku ¿Por qué tuviste que engañar a tu esposa¿Por qué conmigo? Me siento tan mal, tan sucia... Si ya tenías dos hijos preciosos y una esposa maravillosa ¿Por qué la necesidad de engañarla?

- Porque a pesar de que ella es una mujer buena, a pesar de haberme dado mis dos alegrías más grandes... yo no la amo; En realidad nunca la ame, me case con ella para cumplirle, puesto que la embaracé. Pensé que con la convivencia diaria podría amarla como se merecía, pero cuando nació nuestro segundo hijo me di cuenta de lo errado que estaba. Pero... pero cuando te conocí, mi corazón dio un gran salto de felicidad. Por lo que me había dicho Inuyasha, tú eras una chica extremadamente muy buena, y yo sabía que si te decía que era casado me ibas a dejar; es por eso que nunca te lo dije y es el por qué Inuyasha no quería que estuvieras conmigo.

- Miroku... yo... yo no sé si creerte, me has mentido y... - Miroku se levanta y me abraza fuertemente. - No... No Sango, te lo pido, no me dejes... Tú eres la persona más importante para mí. - Aquellas palabras me mataban, pero tome fuerza de donde no tenía y lo aleje de mí.

- Lo siento Miroku, pero jamás podría vivir al lado de un hombre casado, que ya tiene dos hijos... Yo no podría vivir con el cargo de conciencia de que habría destruido un hogar para dos niños.

- Yo te amo, me separaré de mi esposa y me casaré contigo. A mis hijos no los voy a abandonar...

- ¡Entiende que yo no podría vivir siendo la culpable de un divorcio!... Esa mujer te ama Miroku, yo lo note en su mirada.

- Koharu no merece esto Sango, pero no es la mujer que amo. Más daño le hago permaneciendo a su lado.

- Así que su nombre es Koharu... - esbozo una falsa sonrisa - Lo siento Miroku, pero no puedo hacerlo. Trata de reconciliarte con ella, después de todo la conoces mucho más tiempo que a mí. Trata de hacerlo Miroku, porque yo no voy a regresar contigo por más que me lo pidas.

- No me digas eso... ¡No me digas eso!

- Lo siento, pero acá llego todo...

- ¡No quiero perderte¿No lo entiendes?

- No me pierdes, porque no eras mío... Tampoco es que no me vuelva a ver, porque tenemos los mismo conocidos, y puede que no encontremos alguna vez, pero yo ya no volveré a ti.

Un fuerte sonido a relámpago sonó por todo el lugar, la llegada de la tormenta estaba próxima. Al igual de la tormenta de mi ser, estaba segura que grandes aguazales quedarían dentro de mí, por aquella decisión que había tomado. Apreté mis puños y corrí hacia mi alcoba, la que era hasta hace unos minutos nuestra alcoba. Cogí de la cama mis dos maletas que ya estaban hechas. Al salir de la alcoba, él se queda sorprendido...

- Es que.. - comienza a hablarme - ¿Es que ya lo tenías todo listo para irte?

- Sí... - me acerco a él y le doy un suave beso de despedida en los labios - Adiós Miroku, fueron los meses más felices de toda mi vida, siempre te voy a amar. - Mis lágrimas caen.. el fuerte nudo de mi garganta hacía que respirar se haga muy doloroso. Él se había quedado en blanco, yo aproveche esto para salir corriendo del departamento.

- No... - el chico de ojos zafiro derrama lágrimas de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que el agua de la lluvia cae incesantemente - Sango... Sango no te vallas... - corre hacia el balcón, donde la lluvia comenzó a mojarlo. La buscó con la mirada y la observo parando un taxi - ¡SANGO NO TE VALLAS¡¡NO ME DEJES! - llora - ¡YO TE AMO!

- Yo también te amo... - se dijo para sí la joven castaña, mientras se disponía a subir al taxi que la llevaría lejos de aquel hombre que pensó que era el ser perfecto, Muy perfecto para ser verdad.

FIN

N.A: No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...


End file.
